Cursed!
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Set in '96 ECW. Raven gets cursed. What the hell is happening to him! Hilarity ensues.
1. Watch Where You're Going!

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Raven hated the cold. He hated walking through the Philadelphia streets in winter. He hated the crowds that took over the sidewalk. He hated Philadelphia in general.

The worst part was that he _easily_ could have driven to the ECW Arena from his hotel. Except that his car was broken down. And he had woken up late, so all of the other ECW stars had already left for the arena. Even his own flunkie, Stevie Richards, had left without waking him. Oh, Stevie was getting a _beating_ for that.

"Fucking little bitch. I'll kill him." Raven muttered, drawing his leather jacket closer to his body. He shivered and winced at the cold gust of wind that nearly froze his bare fingers. "I hate the cold."

He continued to push through the crowd, heavy leather combat boots thunking heavily against the cold, concrete sidewalk.

Raven felt his shoulder strike something solid and heard a woman's muffled protest. He looked down to see a small, lithe woman with crazy, brown curls and oversized glasses lying on the sidewalk. Her appearance reminded him of a gypsy.

"Watch where you're going." Raven growled, tightening his jacket and hefting his gym bag higher on his shoulder.

"It is your fault." The woman replied, angry for his un-gentlemanly behavior as she pushed herself up.

Raven rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever…freak." He began to leave when she began speaking again.

"A curse, I place on you, for your childish behavior. Until you have learned to act like an adult, you lose the privilege of your years." With a nod, the woman hurried off, belled waistband jingling as she went.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

After another successful ECW show, Raven grabbed Stevie by the collar of his cropped shirt. "You little bitch. You left without clearing it with me?!"

Stevie bit his lip. "Well, Rave, it's just-you came in really late last night and I-and I wanted to let you sleep! I'm sorry!"

Raven slowly released the cotton shirt clenched in his fist and lowered the raised hand that had been preparing to slap Stevie. "I'm letting you off this once." He started for the door when he realized that Stevie wasn't following. "Richards!"

Once they had arrived back at the hotel room, Raven crashed on one of the beds. "Shut up. I'm going to sleep. Really tired all of the sudden."

Stevie nodded and turned off the lamp. Raven was out before the lights were.


	2. Angry Elf

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Stevie woke up the next morning in his own bed. He glanced across the room at the other bed, Raven's bed. He was surprised to find it unoccupied.

With a sigh, the blonde pushed himself from the warm bed and walked over to the vanity mirror. He fluffed up his messy hair and glanced back at Raven's bed again. Why would Raven leave this early without waking him?

Stevie turned his attention back to fixing his hair. With a groan of frustration at his own neediness, Stevie dialed Raven's cell phone number on his own phone.

He didn't hear the vibrations coming from under the covers of Raven's bed.

"Hello?" Asked a groggy, high-pitched, child-like voice.

"Uh…hey, is Raven there?" Stevie feared that he had called a wrong number.

There was a pause. "What do you want, Richards?" Asked the child's voice.

Stevie quirked a brow and leaned against the dresser. "Rave? That you?" It couldn't be. Was he sick or something?

"Yes, it's me, numb nuts! What do you want?!"

"Uh…" Stevie flicked a strand of hair from his eyes. "Where are you?"

Raven spoke slowly. "In my bed…why?"

Stevie whipped around, half-expecting to see his boss sitting up. "No, you're not! And why does your voice sound so weird?"

Raven sounded mad now. "What are you talking about?!" He sat up. The covers that had been drawn up over his head now collecting in his lap.

Stevie turned around quickly at the sudden movement. In Raven's bed was a small boy, who didn't look older than seven, with ear-length curly black hair. His arms were thin, not very muscular at all.

"Rave…there's a kid in your bed…"

The boy in the bed quirked an eyebrow and hung up the cell phone that had been pressed to his ear. Stevie looked at his own phone. Raven had hung up. The tall man took a few steps toward the child. "Hey…are you an elf?"

The boy stood, absently pulling up a baggy pair of what looked like jeans. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Stevie knelt and poked the small boy in the stomach. "Are you from the north pole?"

The boy's dark eyes narrowed and one bony hand curled into a fist. "You little-"

A moment, and one punch to the balls, later found Stevie on his back, cupping his sore and throbbing crotch. "Wow…you're an angry elf…"


	3. Cursed!

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Stevie, now standing, interrogated the small boy before him. "So…who are you?"

The boy glared, head tilted his head all the way back to see as high as Stevie. "Raven! And why the fuck are you so fucking tall, Richards?!"

Stevie knelt to be about eye-level with the boy. "I've always been this tall. I'm 6 foot 2, remember?"

The boy nodded, tugging his pants up again.

"Now, how do I know you're Raven?"

"Uh…" The boy thought for a moment. "Well, my real name's Scott Levy, you work for me, I used to go by the names Scotty 'The Body' Anthony, Scotty Flamingo, and Johnny Polo. And I'm 32."

Stevie smirked. "Well, what's my real name?"

"Michael Stephan Manna." Raven said. "Duh."

Stevie nodded as realization set in. "Raven? Holy…" He reached out and fiddled with a short strand of dark, curly hair. "Damn, you're skinny."

Raven glared at him, one hand holding up what used to be jean shorts while the other drew his tee shirt sleeve back up to cover his shoulder. The collar of the shirt was much too wide and continued to slip down and expose his too-thin shoulder. "Don't you be touching me! How the hell did this happen?!" Raven looked over his shoulder, spinning himself around. "How did I get this little?!"

Stevie grabbed the boy by the shoulders, anchoring him in one place. "Calm down, Rae!"

"Calm down?!" Raven cried, twisting from Stevie's grip. "Calm down?! Richards, I fucking woke up this morning in a _child's_ body! I'm 30-fucking-2 years old!" He caught a glance of himself in the mirror. "_Ugh!_ I look like I'm _seven_! Fuck, shoot me!"

Stevie covered his mouth in a failed attempt to contain a giggle.

Raven whipped around and glared. "What?!"

"I've…" Stevie struggled to compose himself. "I've never seen or heard a kid cuss that much…" He looked at the boy and began to laugh again.

Raven snorted, crossing his arms. He uncrossed them almost as quickly as his pants began to fall. The young boy blushed. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Richards. This is _so _funny." Raven sat on the floor.

Stevie bit his lip as he sat across from the small boy. "It is, really. So…how do you think this happened?"

Raven groaned. "I don't know!"

"Well…" Stevie thought for a moment. "What did you do yesterday?"

Raven closed his eyes. "Woke up, walked to work, did the show, came home, fell asleep."

"Did you do anything…unusual?"

Raven opened his mouth to reply.

"Other than walking to work."

The brunette closed his mouth and shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Raven nodded, quirking a brow.

"No weird liquids? Stones? Voices? People?" Stevie pushed.

"No…" Raven began. "Well…wait! There was this chick I ran into!"

Stevie nodded. "What happened with her? What did she look like?"

"Well…she sorta looked like a fairy tale gypsy. And I knocked her down. And then she said she was putting a…curse…on…me…" Raven cussed quietly as that fact sunk in. "Fuck, I'm _cursed_!"

Stevie bit his lip to stop another shock of laughter. "Any chance that she would lift the curse if we find her?"

Raven shook his head, sighing. "No way. I guess I'm stuck like this until it wears off…_if_ it wears off…"

Stevie gave Raven a sympathetic smile. "Well…how 'bout we make the best of it?"

Raven glared at him. "How?" He stood, pulling up his too-big jean shorts.

"Well…" Stevie stood also. "First, we've got to get you some new clothes…"


	4. NOT A KID!

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Raven blinked. "Great idea, Richards. How the hell do you expect to get us out of here if my clothes don't fit?!"

Stevie faltered, biting his lower lip. "Uh…" He glanced around the room. Raven's clothes were obviously out of the question. "Who has a kid?" The man asked himself, glancing down at the small boy. "Sandman!" He yelled suddenly as he sprinted toward the door.

Raven's head came up in surprise at the loud, abrupt sound. "What about him?" Before he had finished the question, Stevie was out of the room.

The blonde hurried down the hallway and banged on one of the doors. A tall man, holding a beer in one hand and a Singapore cane in the other, opened the door.

"What do you want?" Sandman asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Do you…I mean…does your son…?" Stevie sighed. "Can I borrow a pair of your son's clothes?"

Sandman quirked a brow. "Why?"

Stevie watched as the small, blond boy inside the room hopped off of the bed and began to dig through a gym bag.

"Kid emergency." Stevie replied as young Tyler Fullington handed him a faded pair of blue jeans, grey tee shirt, and old tennis shoes. "Thanks, Ty. I owe you." Stevie nodded to the two blondes and set on his way back to his room.

Once inside, Stevie found Raven meditating on his bed. "Rave?"

The boy ignored him, one eyebrow twitching in response to show that he had heard and was slightly annoyed.

"I…I borrowed some clothes…" Stevie set them on the bed.

One brown eye opened, glancing at the clothing that was currently occupying the spot next to him. "From?"

"Uh…" Stevie smiled. "Tyler Fullington."

Raven closed his eyes and nodded, running one small hand over the soft, grey fabric of the tee shirt. "And I am expecting that you will turn around to let me change in peace."

Stevie opened his mouth to reply, but closed it as Raven pulled off his too-big Led Zeppelin shirt, setting it in his lap and folding it carefully. He smiled as he gently placed it next to him.

Stevie turned quickly, facing the wall, though not before catching a glance of Raven's back. He was skinnier than Stevie first thought. He turned back when the boy called his name.

"Richards, can we leave now?" Raven asked, tugging lightly at the hem of the smaller shirt.

"Yeah." Stevie replied, walking toward the door. "Grab your wallet."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "And how do my credit cards help? I can't really sign for anything."

"We can stop at an ATM. You know your PIN, right?"

Raven blinked, surprised. "You actually thought this through?"

Stevie nodded. "Something about kids brings out the parent in me."

Raven glared. "I am _not_ a kid."

Stevie knelt and poked the small boy in the stomach. "You look like a kid." He opened his arms. "Give me a hug, kid?"

Raven crossed his arms and turned away. "No."

Stevie sighed, letting his arms fall. "Okay." He crossed the room and grabbed his leather jacket.

Raven watched quietly, holding his own over-sized, heavy jacket.

When they reached the lobby, both males pulled their jackets over their shoulders and exited to the parking lot.


	5. Of Seat Belts and Money

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

"I hate life." Raven stated as they climbed into their car. "I don't _want_ to be this short again!" He lifted the hem of his tee shirt to examine his flat stomach. "I'm so _fucking skinny_!" He poked himself. "Fuck, you can _count_ my ribs!"

Stevie glanced over as he put the car in gear and began to pull out of the parking lot. "Buckle your seatbelt, please."

Raven stopped poking himself in the stomach for a moment. "What?"

"I asked you to please put on your seat belt." Stevie repeated, pausing in front of the exit.

Raven rolled his eyes. "Come on, Richards. A seat belt? You know I don't wear those."

Stevie set his jaw, not pulling forward. "Raven."

Raven shook his head and turned to look out the window.

"Scotty…"

"Don't." Raven replied, making no move to touch the seat belt.

"Scott Levy."

"Hey!" Raven cried, turning to the now-older man. "No full names!"

"Scott _Anthony _Levy, I'll only ask you one more time. Buckle your seat belt." Stevie didn't have to look over to know that the young boy had put on the belt. He heard a lot of mumbling and the click of the belt as it locked. "Thank you."

Raven stuck his tongue out, crossing his arms and glaring out the windshield. "Whatever…"

Stevie shook his head as he headed down to the bank. Once there, he reached across to Raven, who set a plastic, rectangular credit card in his palm.

"1-9-6-4." Raven said. "My birth year." He sighed.

Stevie entered the numbers. "How much should we take out?"

Raven shrugged. "$1500?"

Stevie whipped around. "That much?!"

"Well…" Raven sighed. "Yeah. Don't worry; I've got a lot of money."

Stevie raised an eyebrow but entered the boy's desired amount and took the cash, handing it, the receipt, and the card back to his young companion.

The dark-haired child accepted the items and stashed them back in his leather wallet.


	6. The Show!

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Raven grumbled as he slammed the car door. "I hate shopping."

Stevie crossed to the passenger's side of the car. Gently, he set a hand on the thin shoulder of the boy and drew him back from the crosswalk. "Rae, wait for the cars to pass." He said as a car whizzed by.

Raven glanced up at Stevie in surprise as they crossed the street. "Uh…"

Stevie smiled. "I'm looking out for you Rae. Scotty."

Raven was not amused. "Don't call me Scotty. Scotty died a long time ago. It's just Raven now."

Stevie sighed and shook his head. "Okay, fine, Raven. Whatever."

They entered the mall and Raven drew his lip back in disgust. "There's so many people here. I hate people."

Stevie nudged Raven forward. "Too bad, Rave. Let's get moving. Sooner we get you clothes, sooner we get out of here."

"And then what?" Raven asked, turning narrowed, chocolate-colored eyes to the tall man.

Stevie shrugged, smiling. "We can get lunch before the show tonight."

Raven groaned, slapping a small hand over his eyes. "Aw, fuck, I forgot about the damn show."

Stevie sighed, cupping a hand over the boy's shoulder. "C'mon, Rae. We need to get you some new clothes."

"What am I going to do, Richards? I'm supposed to be at the show. What's Paul E. going to do when I show up like this?!" Raven motioned to his own body.

Stevie pondered that for a moment. "Well…you can always say that you got cursed." He suggested.

Raven raised a brow. "Oh, yeah, 'cause we all _know_ that Paul E.'ll buy it. Anything else?"

"Uh…well, how about we say you…have some…'family problems' and that little you is like…my son or something."

Raven chuckled dryly. "Oh, yes, Richards, because you're married and I look _so_ much like you."

Stevie shrugged, growing annoyed. "Well, I don't hear you coming up with anything!"

Raven sighed as they entered a store and head toward the boys' section. "I'll think of something…"

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: I was originally going to use the 'family problems'/Stevie's son idea for the next part of the story, but now that I think about it, I'd rather let my readers help me decide. Which should happen: They tell Paul E. and the others about Raven's curse or do they lie and say that he's Stevie's son? This is **_**VIEWERS' CHOICE!!**_


	7. Discussion Over Lunch

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Raven sat at the table in the food court, kicking lightly at the air as his feet did not touch the ground. It was weird being this small. He glanced up at a young couple that was looking at him.

"He's so cute, honey!" The woman whispered loudly to her boyfriend. "I want a baby just like him!"

The man laughed, pulling his girlfriend away. "Cheryl, you're scaring him!"

Raven rolled his eyes. They were not the only ones he had heard whispering about how _adorable_ he was. He scoffed at the thought. Raven, _adorable_? These people must be high! Raven's eyes searched the food court, looking for his guardian. "Richards…" He whispered.

Stevie wandered back to the table, offering Raven a large slice of pizza. "Lunch!" He declared with a smile.

Raven didn't smile back as he accepted the greasy paper plate. "Finally…"

Stevie stood next to the table and watched as the small boy took a large bite. "You're…welcome…"

Raven glanced up through his lashes. "Thanks…" He muttered through a full mouth.

Stevie sat down across the table and began to eat his own slice of pizza. "Feeling any better?"

Raven shrugged. "I hate being short. But, yeah, I'm getting used to it, I guess. Because I kind of have to…" He added, sneering at a small group of preteen girls who were pointing at himself and Stevie, chattering excitedly.

"Aww, how cute!"

"What a sweet daddy!"

"You mean, what a_ hot_ daddy."

"I wonder if he's married."

"Maybe he's divorced and single…"

Raven rolled his eyes. "Annoying…" He whispered.

Stevie smiled. "I think it's kind of…endearing…"

Raven glared. "Because they think you're hot."

Stevie shrugged, still smiling. "Maybe…"

Raven sighed as the girls continued their seemingly-pointless banter. "I've decided…let's tell Paul E. that you're my dad…"

Stevie reached across the table to ruffle Raven's dark, curly hair.

Raven slapped his hand away. "Okay, just because I'm letting you play 'Daddy Dearest' does not mean that you are allowed to play with my hair!"

Stevie chuckled. "Okay, okay, I get it." He sighed happily. "Well, the show'll be fun."

Raven closed his eyes. "Thanks for reminding me. There goes tonight's promo."

Stevie sighed, this time in aggravation. "Would you _stop_ being so negative?! I'd be over-fricking-joyed if I could be a kid again!"

Raven shook his head, standing. "Let's go, Richards."

Stevie rolled his eyes, collecting the empty pizza plates and tossing them into the trash. He picked up the bags that contained Raven's new clothing.

The two left the mall in complete silence.


	8. Meeting Paul E

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Raven and Stevie went straight to the ECW Arena from the mall. The car ride was spent in an uncomfortable silence.

They found Paul Heyman in his small office, writing in a worn notebook as he yelled into the phone.

"Uh…Paul?" Stevie started, walking closer to the desk. He motioned with one hand to Raven to stand next to him.

Paul held up one finger, still talking loudly into the receiver. "You know what?! Same to you! Goodbye!" He slammed the phone back into its cradle. "My girlfriend." He shrugged.

Stevie blinked. "Oh." He cleared his throat.

Paul smiled, a mischievous glint coming to surface in his eye. He adjusted the greasy ball cap on his head. "So, where's the big man? Raven."

Stevie bit his lip. "That's what I came to talk to you about."

Paul groaned, closing his eyes. "Aw, I don't like the sound of that!"

"Paul E.-"

Paul waved his hand, turning to face the side wall. "Oh, no, no, no! Don't tell me! I don't want to hear it!"

"Paul E., Raven…Raven's in the middle of some family issues. He's back in Jersey with his mom." Stevie improvised, tightening his grip on Raven's shoulder. "He told me to apologize for him…"

Paul covered his sweaty face with his hands. "Aw, fuck, what am I gonna do?! I can't make storylines without him! He gives me all the good ideas!"

Stevie shrugged. "Well…I can get him to tell me his ideas. I'll go call him if it's helpful for you…"

Paul sighed, dragging his hands from his cheeks. "I guess it'll have to do." He glanced up from his cluttered desktop and spotted the small boy standing next to Stevie. "Who the hell is that? You know my rule about kids in the office!"

Stevie winced at the outburst. "Uh, this is my son, uh…Scotty."

Paul quirked a brow. "Scotty, eh? Isn't that Raven's name?"

Raven glared sideways at Stevie.

"Well…" Stevie smiled as an idea formed. "You know, Raven's my hero. I wanted to name my kid after my hero!"

Raven bit back a sigh of relief at the quick save.

"Oh, okay." Paul scrutinized him. "A little scrawny, ain't he?"

Raven's relief was replaced by anger. "Hey!"

Paul laughed. "So, the kid has a voice of his own!" He stuck out a hand. "Hey, Scotty, I'm Paul, your daddy's boss."

Raven's eyes went from Paul's face to his sweaty hand. Tentatively, he stuck his small hand out to shake with Paul.

Stevie smiled, nodding. "Good boy, Scotty. C'mon, I gotta call Raven and tell Paul his new ideas." He held open the office door as the small boy exited to the hallway. "Thanks for letting him hang out in the office, Paul. I'll get the new ideas to you in a minute."

Paul nodded, plucking the phone back out of its cradle. "Knock first. I'm calling the bitch back."

Stevie smiled and left the room.


	9. The Notebook

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Raven opened his gym bag, throwing aside his extra ring clothes in an attempt to dig something out. He triumphantly held out a notebook, papers falling from the sides, to Stevie.

Stevie took the offered item, looking at it in interest. There were scribbles crisscrossing on the dark blue cover, making some kind of messy drawing. Looking closely, he made out the name 'Raven' around which all of the sketchy lines branched off. "This is so cool."

Raven shrugged, ducking his head to hide a small smile. "Thanks…"

Stevie opened the notebook and flipped through the torn out notes. "So, which papers go to Paul E.?"

Raven snatched the notebook back and fished out a few of the loose pages. He handed the sheaf of papers to Stevie. "That should work for the next week and a half or so."

Stevie nodded, watching the boy carefully re-bury the notebook under his old clothes.

Raven's eyes flitted around the room. They had been the first to arrive, and luckily, no one else had yet come in. He handed his bag to the tall man with a quiet whisper. "Put this back in the car. I don't want the other guys to see my bag."

Stevie nodded, throwing the bag over his shoulder. He hesitated as he reached the door, looking over his shoulder. "Will you be okay all by yourself for a little while?"

Raven quirked a brow. "I'm 32, Stevie. I think I'll be fine."

Stevie laughed. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot."

Raven rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Richards. Thank you so very much."

Stevie nodded. "Welcome."

After storing Raven's bag for the night, Stevie hurried back to Paul's office. He knocked, listening carefully for more screaming.

"Come in!" Paul called from inside.

Stevie threw open the door and bounded in, holding his papers aloft. "Here you go, Paul E.! Raven told me he left his notebook in my car and that these were the papers you needed."

Paul clapped his hands and took the lined papers from the young man's hand. His eyes skimmed the pages and he nodded. "Perfect. These are good, very good." He looked up. "Where's your kid?"

Stevie stared blankly for a moment. "My-oh, Scotty! Yeah, he's in the locker room waiting for me."

Paul nodded, storing the storyline notes away in a manila folder on his desk. "Figure Sandman's bringing his kid with him. Scotty can play with Tyler later."

Stevie bit his lip to stifle a giggle. If only Paul knew how funny that was. "Yeah, I think he'll like Tyler."

Paul shooed him off as the phone began ringing again. "Go get ready. You're up first to tell the crowd why Raven's not here."

Stevie nodded, hurrying from the room. He wanted to be back in the locker room before anyone else got there. This would be an eventful night.


	10. A Little Fight

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Raven was sitting on a wooden bench in the locker room when Stevie re-entered the room. The tall man walked up behind his ward quietly. He stood behind Raven, watching as he pulled at the loose threads of the frayed jeans he wore. Suddenly, Stevie dropped both large hands onto Raven's shoulders.

Raven cried out in surprise, twisting from Stevie's grip.

Stevie laughed, falling gracefully onto the bench beside the young boy. He tossed an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, Rae. I'm back!"

Raven crossed his arms, eyes narrowing. "You are an asshole."

Stevie shook his head, still smiling. "And you were scared."

"I was not!" Raven defended loudly. "You fucking surprised me, you moron!"

Stevie smiled. "Sure I did. You screamed like a little girl, Raven. A little fucking schoolgirl."

Raven shoved Stevie, though it didn't do very much as he was not quite as strong. "Fuck you, Richards. I fucking hate you."

Stevie faked a hurt look. "You hate me? Well, I love _you_, son!" He hugged Raven, who squirmed from his grip.

"Get away from me you homosexual, fucked up in the head faggot!" He cried, flipping dark curls from his face.

Stevie put a hand to his chest. "That hurt. That really hurt."

Raven rolled his eyes, moving from the bench to the other side of the room. He gently ran a finger over the cold, gray metal of the lockers. "I wanna wrestle tonight. Damn it, this really sucks." He sighed, slumping to the floor.

"What really sucks?" A voice behind them asked.

Stevie whipped around at the sound, spotting Sandman, his son Tyler, Tommy Dreamer, and Beulah all walking into the locker room. "Uh…hey guys…"

Raven closed his eyes, looking pained as he slid to the floor in his signature position, one leg stretched out in front of him and the other bent. He rested one arm on his knee and then settled his chin on his forearm.

Tommy slapped Stevie on the back, falling into position next to him. Beulah set both hands on Tommy's shoulders. "Who's that?" She nodded her chin to Raven.


	11. Kids

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Stevie swallowed hard as he looked at the Raven-esque pose that the young boy was now doing. "That's, uh, my, uh, son, Scotty."

Sandman snorted, pulling a torn white tee shirt over his head as Tyler, silently as always, handed him his black Sandman shirt. "Some chick _actually_ agreed to mate with you?"

Stevie's face grew hot and red. "Well, yeah. I'm not like, some _leper_, you know. Girls like me!"

The tall blonde laughed, hacking harshly as he tried to cover it. "Well, I could a guessed that. I just didn't think you liked _girls_. You never seemed too good with all the chicks around here."

Stevie sputtered indignantly. Beulah, however, set a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Jim, cut it out! You fricking dick face."

Tyler retreated to the lockers as the adults began a conversation that he and Scotty would, no doubt, be excluded from. He plopped down next to Raven. "You're Scotty?"

Raven nodded, unspeaking.

Tyler looked over at the scrawny, dark haired boy. "I'm Tyler. Sandman's kid. You Stevie's boy?"

Again, Raven nodded. "So, uh, what's up?"

Tyler shrugged. "Where's Raven? I like him. He's fun."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He felt flattered, but dropped the look of elation quickly. "My dad worships him. I think he's in love."

Stevie, upon hearing that, turned toward the boy. "Hey! Talking bad about me?"

Raven smirked. "Maybe…"

Stevie stood, approaching the boys. He knelt in front of Raven. "You're mean, Scotty. Like your Uncle Raven."

Raven rolled his eyes. "Well, duh, 'cause Uncle Raven's the man! He's so freaking cool. Way cooler than you." It felt good to put himself over like that.

Stevie shoved the boy gently, turning back to the others. "Kids, you know how it is."


	12. Found Out

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Beulah approached the two boys, kneeling in front of them. "Found a friend, Ty?"

Tyler shrugged. "I guess."

Beulah lovingly ruffled the blond hair on his head. "Hey, Scotty." She said, directing her attention to the other boy. "I'm Daddy's friend Theresa, but everyone calls me – "

"Beulah." Raven finished for his ex-girlfriend. "I know."

Beulah looked confused for a moment. "How…? Oh, you must be a Beulah fan, huh?"

Raven almost blurted 'No, B, I dated you for a while way back when you first joined ECW. Remember the first night?' "Uh, yeah. I guess…"

Beulah laughed, messing up the dark curls on the young boy's head. "You don't look much like Stevie. Look more like Raven."

Raven flinched. Please, no, he thought. Please, God, no. "Ha ha, yeah, everyone says that…"

Beulah got closer. "Are you sure he's yours, Stevie?"

Stevie bit his lip. "Ah, yeah. Yeah, of course he is. Of course he's mine."

Raven felt himself shrink back. "Geeze, B. You act like you don't trust me."

Beulah cocked her head, sitting back on her haunches. "B? Since when…?" A look of realization crossed her face. "Raven?"

Raven's eyes became the size of dinner plates. He almost slapped himself for letting her old nickname slip. "Uh…"

Beulah smiled. "It is you. Raven."

Stevie slapped a hand to his face. "Aww, and we were doing so well!" He whispered.

Sandman perked up. "Raven?" He coughed as he chuckled. "Holy Hell, Scotty, what happened to ya?"

Raven shook his head, burying his face in his hands. "I was cursed…"

Sandman laughed again, Tommy joining in. "Looks like you got a long night ahead of ya." The blond male said, pointing his Singapore cane at the young boy.

"I know…" Raven groaned. "I know…"


	13. Comfortable?

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Paul Heyman stuck his head into the room. "Hey, guys, since Raven's not here, think you can work the tag match against Stevie and the Meanie?"

Tommy and Sandman glanced at each other. The question was meant for them, and they knew it. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

Stevie waited until Paul had retreated back to his office before saying "Yeah, he thinks Raven's my son Scotty. Don't tell him, okay?"

Sandman smirked as he retrieved his cane from his locker. "Sure, kid. No problem."

Stevie let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Jim. You guys are a real help." He looked down at Raven, who was still seated on the floor. "Hey, bud, want me to get you your notebook?"

Raven glanced up slowly. "Sure. Guess I can come up with some new ideas while the show is on." He sighed. "Since, you know, I can't be in the ring." He glared at nothing in particular. "I hate life."

Stevie sighed, looking over at the other ECW stars. "Watch him for me for a minute, will you? I just need to run out to the car."

Beulah smiled. "Of course, Steven." She set a hand on his shoulder. "And I just want to let you know, I think you'll make a good father one day."

Stevie couldn't help but grin at that. "Is that an offer?"

Beulah shook her head, still smiling.

"She's mine, Richards!" Tommy called as he and Sandman began to discuss new ideas and changes in their technique for the tag match.

When Stevie returned from the car, almost all of the other ECW stars had arrived. Raven and Tyler had retreated to the corner. They seemed deep in some kind of conversation.

"Hey, bud." Stevie handed the notebook to Raven. "You okay? Can I get you anything before I change for my match?"

Raven nodded. "Get me a water? And a pen?" He added, looking at the notebook in his lap.

Stevie ruffled his dark curls. "Of course, Rae. Be back in a minute." He headed to the cooler by the door. The tall man grabbed two water bottles and snagged a pen from Rob Van Dam on his way back to the corner. "Here, bud."

Raven smiled as he took a bottle of water and the pen that his guardian offered him. "Thanks, Stevie."

Stevie smiled back. "No problem." He handed the other water to Tyler. "Thought you might be thirsty."

Tyler accepted the offering with a quiet "Thank you."

When Stevie rejoined the group of wrestlers, he glanced back at the two young boys. Was it just him, or was Raven starting to appreciate his place? He seemed almost comfortable with his position.

No time to dwell on that now, Stevie reminded himself as he was called out for his match.


	14. Francine

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Raven scribbled furiously in his notebook during Stevie's match. He came up with so many new ideas while his guardian wasn't in the room. Tyler glanced over his shoulder. "What is that?"

Raven stopped, turning slowly to the blonde. He only just realized that the other boy was taller than he. "Oh, writing. It's for Paul E."

Tyler nodded. "Cool."

Raven heard a bored tone in the boy's voice. "Hey…" He closed the notebook that lay open in his lap. "Do you wanna do something?"

Tyler shrugged. "Dad always tells me to stay out of the wrestlers' ways."

Raven smirked conspiratorially. "Well, you know, my 'dad' never told me that I can't do something…Let me just toss this old thing," He nodded to his notebook, "into Stevie's bag and we'll have some fun."

Tyler forced a small smile at the idea. "Really?"

Raven stood up. "Hell, yeah, Ty. Me and you, we're gonna have some fun."

When the man-turned-child returned to his companion, they began a heated conversation about what they should do.

"How about…" Raven's eyes lit up. "Let's move people's stuff around. Y'know, confuse 'em."

Tyler smiled, nodding. "And we gotta do something about Francine." He cast a longing look at the older woman as she chatted to Shane Douglas. "I really want to see her bra…"

Raven stifled a laugh. "Oh, I can get her in less than that for you."

Tyler cast a shocked expression at his former mentor. "You can do that? Won't Stevie get mad?"

Raven shrugged nonchalantly. "Who the hell cares? I want to see her boobs. Again…"

"Again?"

Raven opened his mouth to explain, but closed it and shook his head. "Ask me when you're older."

Tyler tried to protest as Raven pushed past him and walked quickly toward Francine. The boy sighed and followed.

"Francine?" Raven asked in his most childlike, innocent voice as he tugged at her short skirt.

The beautiful woman looked down at him, smiling. "Aww, who are you?" She picked him up. "You are _so_ cute."

Raven bit his lip. Thank God he had taken so many acting classes. "I'm…I'm Scotty Manna. Stevie's son…"

Francine's face took on a look of awe and confusion. "Stevie has a son? Aww, you must look so cute with him. Where is your daddy?"

"He's wrestling right now. But me and Tyler don't have anyone to play with…" Raven cast a glance down at his friend. "Normally, daddy plays with us."

Francine smiled. "How about I play with you guys? Until Stevie gets back at least."

Tyler's face lit up. Raven smirked. "Okay!" He replied as she set him back on his feet. He grabbed one of her hands and Tyler grabbed the other. The two small children led her back to their corner where they all sat on the ground.

Francine didn't know it was coming when Raven 'accidentally' fell, ripping open her black vest and exposing her large breasts to everyone in the room.

The locker room fell silent as Francine tried to quickly cover up. She cast an annoyed glance at Raven, who shrugged and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I'm clumsy like my dad." He pouted. "Can you forgive me?"

Francine's face went from anger to sympathy. She held the vest closed with one hand and patted Raven's head with the other. "Aww, I can't stay mad at a Manna. You guys are just too cute!" Stevie reentered the room with the Meanie, Tommy, Sandman, and Beulah. "Looks like your daddy's back; and I need to fix my vest." She stood. "See you two cuties around."


	15. New Guardians?

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Sorry about the short chapter, the next one should be longer and more interesting. I'm sorry if this isn't very amusing. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Stevie did not look happy as he rushed across the room to the corner where Raven and Tyler were slapping high fives. The locker room was filled with laughter from the horny male wrestlers that had seen what Raven had done.

"What the _hell_ did you do, Raven?!" Stevie whispered furiously, hands descending onto the boy's shoulders. "What did you do?!"

Raven shrugged, looking down. "At least _I_ thought it was funny."

Stevie's eyes narrowed. "Raven, you can't just do something like that. Especially not to Francine."

Raven quirked a brow. "Why not? She's not mad."

Stevie shook his head. "We'll talk about this later." He straightened up. "Tyler, your dad's ready to take you home. And, Rae, Meanie and I have to go shoot a promo at the playground spot, y'know? Tommy and Beulah said they'd stay and watch you until I get back."

Raven nodded. "So, like, half-hour, forty five minutes?"

Stevie nodded. "About." He knelt again. "Be good, okay?"

Raven sighed. "Fine…" He turned to Tyler. "See you later?"

Tyler nodded, smiling as he ran to his father, who stood by the door. Sandman grinned at his son, swinging the small boy into his arms and leaving the room.

Raven sighed again as Stevie and the Blue Meanie exited the room. He looked over toward one of the wooden benches to see Beulah and Tommy icing Tommy's shoulder. The boy watched for a moment before collecting his notebook and his half-finished water bottle. He put his head down as he crossed the room to the bench.

Beulah smiled happily as Raven neared. She whispered something to Tommy, who nodded and took the ice pack from her. The brunette woman approached Raven, who stopped, confused. "It's okay, Ra-Scotty." She took his notebook and water bottle. "C'mon." She grinned, leading him to where Tommy still sat, holding the cold ice to his slowly numbing shoulder.


	16. I Want One

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Raven allowed Beulah to seat him on the floor in front of Tommy, taking back his notebook. He flipped back to the page he had been on earlier and re-read his notes. Beulah watched him, a small smirk growing on her face. Raven unconsciously stuck the tip of his tongue between full lips as he focused on his work.

Tommy nudged Beulah. "Hey, babe, what're you doing?" He whispered, following her gaze to the spot in front of him.

"Aww, Tommy…" Beulah sighed, leaning against the large man. "He looks so cute."

Raven glanced up, large brown eyes confused. "You talkin' 'bout me?"

Beulah smiled, leaning down to affectionately ruffle his dark curls. "Aww, sweetie. Don't worry, we aren't saying anything bad. Just get back to what you're doing."

Raven's lips pressed into a pout. "B., I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 32. I was your _boyfriend_ for a while." He resembled a small puppy as he glanced up at her through his lashes.

Beulah smiled and nodded. "Of course. Of course." She turned back to Tommy. "I want one."

Tommy looked confused, shifting the bag of ice over his numbed muscles. "Want one what?"

Beulah looked dreamily into space. "I want a baby, Tommy. I want us to have a baby."

Raven's head snapped up in surprise. Beulah wanted Tommy's baby?

Tommy was shocked for a moment, but he relaxed, gently tossing both arms around his girlfriend. "You want a baby?"

Beulah nodded, glancing down at Raven. "I really want a kid of my own. I want one with you, Tom." She kissed him on the cheek.

Raven's face flushed and he ducked his chin, trying to continue his writing. All of the sudden, he had begun to feel like an eavesdropper.

The two adults looked down at the small child.

"Rae?" Tommy began.

Raven made a noise in the back of his throat to signify that he'd heard.

"Rae, are we making you uncomfortable?"

The boy shrugged. "A little."

Tommy nodded. "Sorry. Forgot about how you feel about her."

Raven looked from Tommy to Beulah to his open notebook. He yawned, suddenly tired. His sitting position shifted to a laying position, cradling his head on his arms.

"Tired, sweetie?" Beulah asked.

Raven tried to nod, but only managed another tired yawn as his eyes squeezed shut. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep on the floor was Beulah draping Tommy's coat around him.


	17. Picking Raven Up

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Stevie re-entered the locker room with the Meanie, both of them heading toward their bags. "Thank God we did the promo right. It only took us…what? Ten tries?"

The Meanie laughed. "Well, if you would have stopped laughing…"

Stevie shrugged, looking over toward Beulah and Tommy. At first, he was confused. "Where's my boy?"

Beulah smiled and pointed at the bundle on the floor. For a moment, all Stevie saw was Tommy's jacket. Then he saw Raven, his head pillowed in his arms, fast asleep. "He was so tired, Steve." Beulah whispered.

Tommy stood up, reaching for Beulah's hand. The two of them left the room. Stevie vowed to get Tommy's jacket to him the very next day.

The man smiled as he turned back to his current mission. Getting Raven into the car. He was about to wake the boy up, when he thought for a moment. Raven got little to no sleep each night. He tossed and turned for hours, trapped in nightmares and covered with nagging injuries.

Stevie sat back on his heels and surveyed the scene. 'Well, I could just get everything else in the car first…' The tall man thought, heading over to swing his gym bag over his shoulder. He picked up the dark blue notebook that had been trapped beneath Raven's hands.

With a sigh, Stevie glanced around the room to be sure he hadn't missed anything. He hadn't. After a quick trip to the car, he arrived back in the locker room. Raven hadn't moved an inch. The dark haired child's breathing was slow and even in his exhausted sleep.

Stevie crouched next to Raven, looking around. He was alone with the sleeping child. In sleep, Raven didn't look quite so threatening. He looked…downright peaceful. Happy. Close to angelic.

Stevie shook his head. _Every _child looked like that when they slept. He sighed, shifting large hands under Raven's stomach. He hoisted the boy up and held him carefully against his chest; Raven's head nestled comfortably on his shoulder.

Stevie smiled at the quiet breathing he could hear. Raven was still asleep. He tightened his grip on the jacket that he had left wrapped around the small boy, as it was still cold outside, and shifted it up over Raven's shoulders again.

It wasn't until he had safely laid Raven in the backseat of his rental car, his head pillowed on his own jacket, that Stevie realized something. He turned the key in the ignition and grinned.

Was he imagining it? Or did Raven _really_ tighten the grip of his arms around Stevie's neck as he was carried out the back door of the building?


	18. You'll Be Fine

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Raven burrowed more deeply into the covers of the bed, still half asleep. He yawned and turned over. "Richards?" He called groggily, his voice scratchy. "Richards, I need some water…"

When he received no reply, Raven sat up. "Stevie? Where are you?" The hotel room looked empty. The other bed was slept in and unmade, but that didn't tell the small boy where his guardian was. "Stevie?"

"I'll be there in a second, Raven!" Came the voice from inside the bathroom.

Raven took a deep breath and relaxed again, rubbing his eyes. For a second there, he had been afraid that Stevie left without telling him. The boy hopped out of his bed and began to dress himself in jeans and a loose-fitting black and white tee shirt.

Stevie exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his head like a turban and another one slung around his hips. "Hey, Rae. Let me get dressed and then I'll get you your water."

Raven nodded and went back to his bed. He turned on the television and began to watch _The Crow_, since it was on TV. He flinched when Stevie tapped him on the shoulder to hand him a glass of water.

"Raven, I've got to tell you something, okay?"

Raven nodded, sipping his water and muting the television.

Stevie sighed. "Tommy and Sandman and me are going out today. All day."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Okay…?"

"And…" Stevie bit his lip gently. "Beulah and Francine are going to watch you and Tyler while we're gone."

"What?!" Raven yelled. "You're leaving me with them?!"

Stevie sighed, putting his hand on Raven's thin shoulder. "Rae, please. It's just for today."

"But…" Raven started.

Stevie set a finger over Raven's lips. "No, Raven. You _are not_ coming with us. Tyler's going to be there."

Raven crossed his arms and pouted. "But I don't want to hang out with Beulah and Francine all day. They'll make us go…" He shuddered. "_Shopping_…"

Stevie laughed at Raven's over dramatics. "You'll be fine, Raven, okay? Don't worry about it." He tied his wet hair back and picked Raven's now-empty gym bag up from the floor. "Wanna pack some stuff up to take with you?"

Raven shrugged, turning the television off and tossing a notebook, novel, CD player, and a small collection of CDs into the bag. He shouldered it and sighed. "I'm ready."

Stevie smiled and led him down the hallway to Beulah and Tommy's room. He knocked on the door.

Tommy answered. "Hey, Stevie. We were waiting." Sandman and Tyler were talking in the corner as Beulah and Francine chatted excitedly on the couch. Sandman laughed and ruffled Tyler's hair.

Tommy grinned as Stevie walked in, glancing down at Raven. "Hey, champ." He messed up Raven's dark curls. "You get to stay with my girl all day. No touching." He chuckled.

Raven forced a smile and hurried over to Tyler.

"We'll see you girls later!" Tommy kissed Beulah on the cheek and ushered Sandman and Stevie out.

Beulah kissed Tommy back. "Bye, sweetie. Love you." She closed the door and smiled. "So…let's have some fun, boys."


	19. I Knew It

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Sorry this took so long. I was in sort of a slump, not to mention the immense amount of homework that I get at school.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

"I knew it." Raven whispered. "I _knew_ we'd be forced to do this."

Tyler boredly glanced up from his Gameboy. "Uh huh."

Raven twisted the seatbelt in both hands. "God, I _hate_ shopping."

Beulah glanced back at both boys in the rearview mirror. "Geeze, Raven. You'd think we were going to sacrifice you or something."

Francine laughed and turned up the radio. She began to sing along with the song that was playing. "Cum on, feel the no-oi-oize! Girls, rock your bo-oys!"

Raven covered his ears. Another thing he couldn't stand. Quiet Riot. "Can you turn that thing off?! Seriously!"

Francine and Beulah giggled, ignoring him.

Raven growled quietly, pulling out his Walkman. He popped in one of the CDs he had brought. Soon, his senses were overwhelmed with Nirvana.

It was another ten minutes before they reached their destination.

Raven glanced out the window disbelievingly. "Shoe…shopping…?" He growled. "Beulah, you have, like, five _hundred_ pairs of shoes! Why do you _insist_ on buying more?! They just take up space!"

Beulah shushed him, turning the car off. "I like shoes, okay?"

Francine nodded in agreement, opening the door for Tyler to step out.

Raven crossed his arms, staying firmly in his seat. "I'm not going."

Beulah rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Go on in, Francie. I'll be there in a second."

"You sure?" Francine asked, taking the hand of a blushing Tyler. He still hadn't gotten over the crush he had on Francine.

"Yeah." Beulah said quietly.

Francine shrugged and, with a firm grip on Tyler's hand, entered the shoe store.

Beulah took a deep breath and, in her sweetest voice, asked "Raven, sweetie, can you open the door?"

Raven shook his head, sitting lower in the seat. "No."

Beulah leaned against the dark body of the rental car. "Please?"

"No."

Beulah sighed, closing her eyes in frustration. "Raven…"

"No."

"Scotty…"

"No!" Raven turned from the window.

Beulah opened the door, grabbing Raven by the shoulder as she kneeled next to the car. "Raven, I swear, you are such a spoiled brat. Stevie left you with me and he expects you to listen and be good. Why are you so difficult?"

Raven shrugged, choosing not to look at the woman out of spite.

"Raven, please, get out of the car."

"I don't want to." Raven replied.

"I don't care if you don't want to. You're supposed to listen to me." Beulah placed a finger under the boy's chin and turned him to face her. "Please get out of the car. We can go to the music store after."

Raven sighed, averting his large, brown eyes. "O…kay…"

Beulah brightened up as Raven unbuckled the seatbelt and got out of the car.


	20. Goodnight

TITLE: Cursed

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I blame school and the fact that RAVEN IS NO LONGER WITH TNA!! I don't get to see my baby on TV anymore…le sigh. He's happy doing independents again…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

When midnight rolled around, Raven found himself curled up in Beulah's lap. She threaded long, slender fingers into his dark hair, staring boredly at the television. The young boy glanced over at Tyler and Francine. The other boy was soundly sleeping with his head pillowed on the woman's thighs.

There was a knock on the door. Beulah sighed and nudged Raven from her lap. "I'll be back, sweetie."

Raven blearily opened one eye and nodded. He shifted until he had his head up on the couch's armrest. His brown eyes closed again and he may have fallen asleep. He awoke to a tap on his thin arm.

"Hey, buddy." Stevie whispered, kneeling on the floor in front of Raven. "Ready for bed?"

Raven half-nodded through a yawn and extended his arms. Stevie smiled softly and picked the small boy up. "Come on, Rae. Let's get you to bed."

As they passed Beulah, Stevie kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for watching him, B. I owe you."

Beulah waved him off. "No you don't. I was happy to watch him. You know how much I love kids." She leaned over to kiss Raven's forehead. "It was fun hanging out with you today, sweetie. Hope we can do it again." She gently pushed dark curls from his eyes and grinned. "Goodnight."

Stevie smirked and slung Raven's bag over his shoulder before taking off down the hallway to the room he and Raven shared.

Raven yawned and clenched one arm around Stevie's bicep. "I wanna go to sleep, Stevie…I'm tired…"

"Aww…" Stevie cooed, closing the door with his foot. "I bet you are, buddy. Wanna put on your pajamas and I'll get you a glass of water?"

Raven nodded. He rubbed his eyes gently with both fists as his friend set him back on his feet.

Stevie extracted a dollar bill from his pocket and patted Raven's head. "I'll be back. Just going to the vending machine to get a bottle of water for you."

When the tall blonde returned to the room, Raven was sprawled across the bed in his pajamas, reading a worn-out comic book. "Water?" The boy turned large, brown eyes to Stevie.

Stevie laughed quietly and handed the bottle over. "You better get some sleep, bud. It's late."

Raven nodded as he drank the water. He stifled a yawn and handed it back to Stevie. The boy deposited his comic book on the floor and crawled under the covers. "Night, Stevie…"

Stevie smiled and turned off the lights. "Night, Raven."


	21. Sick!

TITLE: Cursed

**TITLE: Cursed!**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Stevie Richards, misc. other 1996 ECW stars**

**PAIRINGS: None, as of yet**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

Raven blinked his eyes open and groaned at the sudden light. He burrowed back into the blanket that covered him.

Stevie glanced over when he heard the movement. The man looked over at the clock. It was much later than he thought. "Raven?" He waited, but received no answer. "Rae, it's already five. I have to get to the arena."

Raven's large, brown eyes peeked over the top of the sheets. "Mmm…nooo…" He turned facedown in the pillow and kicked off the blanket. "It's hot…"

Stevie sighed. "Rae, please." He sat on the side of the bed and gently played with the boy's short, dark curls. He was surprised to find that Raven's hair was damp with sweat. A look told him that his pajamas were sweaty too. "Rae? What's wrong?"

Raven turned his head to lie on one side. His small face was flushed. "I'm hot. And I think I might throw up…"

Stevie's eyes widened. He set the back of his hand against the boy's forehead. He recoiled at the heat. "Oh, geeze, you're burning up." He pushed the damp bangs from Raven's forehead. "Aw, Rave." The man pulled Raven's sheets back up. "Wait here, okay? I need to talk to Beulah."

Raven nodded. Stevie sighed and ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. "Tell me what's wrong first."

The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm hot, my nose is stuffy, my throat hurts, and I want to throw up…" He sighed in annoyance and kicked his sheet down again.

Stevie gently set the palm of his hand on Raven's forehead again, brushing the dark, damp curls from the boy's forehead. "Rae…think you can stay here alone for just a minute or two? Maybe Beulah can tell me what to do."

Raven nodded weakly, turning over. Suddenly, he lurched forward, his head dipping and the unmistakable sound of retching filling the room.

"Raven!" Stevie cried out. He sighed. "Okay. It's okay, bro. Just lie down. Just lie down and wait. I'll be back in a little bit."

The man sighed again as he left the hotel room and started down the hallway. "Poor Raven."

When Stevie returned, one arm around Beulah and the other around Francine, Raven had barely moved. "Here he is."

"Aww…" Francine ran over to Raven's side and pressed her hand to the boy's forehead. "Aww, B. He's hotter than a firecracker." She shook her head and pouted down to him. "Poor baby."

Beulah frowned. "Oh. That poor, poor kid."

Stevie nodded. "And it doesn't help that I have to make an appearance and cut a promo, but I don't want to leave him all alone, you know?"

Beulah smiled, crossing the room to sit next to Francine on Raven's mattress. "If you want, we can watch him. Right, Francie?"

Francine nodded, gently running her fingers through Raven's dark, curly hair.

"Really?" Stevie's eyes lit up. "You'd do that?"

Beulah nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't be able to leave knowing that he's all alone and sick here."

"Thanks B." Stevie kissed her cheek quickly. He did the same to Francine. "You two are lifesavers."


End file.
